piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Locations
This is a list of all minor locations that have appeared and/or mentioned but hold no significant nor recurring role. Clothing Store An unnamed Clothing Store is a shop located in both New York and Paris. The New York clothing store only appears in "First Impressions" while the Paris clothing store only appears in "Crime of Fashion". Lilith Henderson, Tasha Robinson, and Yumiko seems to also shop at the store because their outfits would often have the store's logo. The store seems to also sells black spy catsuits since the Indie Girls are often seen wearing them. Lilith Had a Little Hen (96).png|Michelle's current outfit have the clothing store's logo. Crime of Fashion (73).png|The Paris clothing store exterior. Crime of Fashion (78).png|The Paris clothing store interior. Crime of Fashion (87).png|The store's shopping bags Golden Ticket (122).png|The store's logo on the Indie Girls' catsuits. Everybody Hates Me (123).png|Yumiko's catsuit. France Arc de Triomphe The Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile is one of the most famous monuments in Paris, standing at the western end of the Champs-Élysées at the center of Place Charles de Gaulle, formerly named Place de l'Étoile — the étoile or "star" of the juncture formed by its twelve radiating avenues. It only appears in "The Auction" when the Beautiful People all took numerous selfies when they're in Paris. See more on Arc de Triomphe City of Goats The City of Goats is a city where numerous goats live. When the Indie Girls arrived in France, they ended up have to take a route to the City of Goats and each have to hitch a ride on a goat to get to Paris. The City of Goats only appears in "The Auction". Eiffel Tower The Eiffel Tower is a wrought-iron lattice tower on the Champ de Mars in Paris, France. It only appears in "Golden Ticket", "The Auction", and "Crime of Fashion". The France flag is seen flying on the Tower. See more on the Eiffel Tower. Golden Ticket (235).png|The Beautiful People's selfie. The Auction (3).png|The France flag. The Auction (109).png The Auction (159).png The Auction (207).png Crime of Fashion (190).png Moulin Rouge The Moulin Rouge is a cabaret in Paris, France. It is only mentioned by Rita Finucci when she suggests to her fellow Beautiful People members on where to go after they visited PINY: Pinypon Institute du Paris. See more on the Moulin Rouge. Greece Greece is a country located in Southern and Southeast Europe. It is only mentioned in "Crime of Fashion" when the Beautiful People accuses the Indie Girls for stealing a rain poncho dress design there. See more on Greece. New York City Mime Camp In "The Auction", Michelle Fairchild mentioned that she went to a Mime Camp at some point between "Father's Day" and "Golden Ticket". It's where she's able to communicate with a Mime when she and the Indie Girls are in Paris. Norway Oslo Oslo is the capital and most populous city of Norway. It's only mentioned in "Golden Ticket". When the Indie Girls all have to find a way to get to Paris, they have to ride on Mr. Henderson's company plane, but they all landed on Oslo instead. There, they met a fisherman who allows them to ride on his fishing boat to get to France. See more on Oslo.